


Five Ways It All Ended Happily for Teal'c

by Paian



Series: And If They Have Not Stopped, Then They Are Dancing Still [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 5 Things, Character of Color, Community: sg1_five_things, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian





	Five Ways It All Ended Happily for Teal'c

1\. He and Ishta married, and after Bra'tac stepped down from the leadership of the Free Jaffa, they replaced him as co-leaders and led their people into a productive and peaceful future.

2\. He followed Samantha Carter to Atlantis, lent his considerable tactical experience and ability as a warrior to the fight to defeat the Wraith, then married her, content to stay on Atlantis until her tour was complete. They had plenty of time; between battles, she and Doctor McKay had redesigned the structure of tretonin to react with the Ancient gene so that a combination of gene therapy and a one-time dose of tretonin would grant self-healing powers, resistance to injury, and immortality to both humans and Jaffa. It also, incidentally, cured cancer, AIDS, and most other human diseases.

3\. After the Ori were destroyed, he and Cameron Mitchell, who had formed an intense and lifelong emotional and sexual bond, retired together to a wildly forested planet to found what would become the galaxy's most revered martial-arts school, a planetary dojo that kept the Ways of the Sodan and the Jaffa and the Tau'ri alive and in use. They trained generations of warriors to be prepared should war ever come again, and found a deep and abiding personal peace in the philosophies they practiced.

4\. Weary of war, he retired to Chulak, where he established a refuge for the many orphans of all races in the galaxy, and spent the rest of his days profoundly content to help lost and wayward children grow into happy and productive adults.

5\. After the Ori were destroyed and Daniel Jackson and General O'Neill had moved to Heliopolis to salvage the Stargate and the Ancient library and found a research colony, he and Vala took control of the remnants of the Lucian Alliance together, and forged it into the galaxy's most formidable merchant military. They led a fleet to aid the Pegasus Galaxy in vanquishing the Wraith forever, working side by side with their old teammates Generals Carter and Mitchell (who had married and settled permanently on Atlantis, which was by then administered by the also-married Doctor McKay and General Sheppard). Then they came back and lived happily together in the Milky Way, working in tandem with the Free Jaffa (led first by Bra'tac, then by Ishta) and the Terran military fleet (Stargate Command was dissolved and the gate program was taken over by scientists and diplomats) to keep the galaxy safe.


End file.
